El Rey Demonio de la Victoria
by KageSekai
Summary: Aunque logró salvar a una de sus amigas, un nuevo problema surge en el reino del sol ascendiente, el rey de Japón, ahora debe de entrar en una parte de su reino y evitar que sea destruida, ahora el rey demonio entrara en el territorio de un demonio, que pasara cuando Rias Gremory conozca al rey de la victoria Kusanagi Godou y como se verá afectado el mundo de las 3 fracciones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título.- El Rey Demonio de la Victoria.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Campione X High School DxD.**_

 _ **Resumen: Aunque logro salvar a una de sus amigas, un nuevo problema surge en el reino del sol poniente, el rey de Japón, ahora debe de entrar en una parte de su reino y evitar que sea destruido por eso, ahora el rey demonio entrara en el territorio de un demonio, que pasara cuando Rias Gremory conozca al rey de la victoria Kusanagi Godou y como se vera afectado el mundo de las fracciones con su llegada.**_

* * *

 _ **Desligue: Ni Campione ni DxD o cualquier otro elemento o personaje de otro anime me pertenece, únicamente los Oc`s.**_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_** _ **.- El Cambio.**_

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde la llegada del rey más experimentado y el más "poderoso" de esta época, el Marqués Voban, quien había intentado llevarse a una de las 2 esposas del rey Japones, donde tuvo que detener las habilidades del dios solar y el dios de la resurrección de Egipto, como a su vez, una batalla entre rayos, donde logró hacer que el anciano rey, se retirara de Japón.

Aquello fue algo que el rey no esperaba, terminó destruyendo otro lugar famoso de Japón, dejándolo con una gran cantidad de estrés, aunque a su vez se preguntaba, cómo una persona que deseaba vivir en paz y tranquilidad como él, terminó metido en todos los asuntos relacionados con la magia y los dioses, con un suspiro miro el azul cielo.

Un joven de 16 años, de un cabello negro alborotado, él tenía una tez morena y unos ojos de un color caramelo, su rostro, si bien habían personas más atractivas como lo era Doni, tenía cierto encanto que las mujeres no dejaban pasar, usaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro de manga larga y un pantalón de vestir color negro, llevaba una mochila en mano y caminaba algo cansado, aquel joven, era el 7mo rey del mundo, Kusanagi Godou.

\- Oya, pareces cansado Godou, acaso tuviste algún problema al dormir, acaso el hecho de que yo no estaba contigo te impidió dormir - Pregunto una dulce y armoniosa voz a un lado del rey, su voz que era tan bella y a su vez peligrosa, aquella inolvidable voz que estaba siempre a su lado.

\- Eso es muy inmoral Erika-san, además, Godou-san no haría ese tipo de cosas... ¿verdad? - Pregunto una voz más dulce y calmada que la anterior, como si fuera el suave sonido provocado por las cuerdas de un arpa, aquellas palabras que lograrían calmar a un león.

A su derecha y la dueña de la 1ra voz, una hermosa joven de cabello rubio como el oro, largo y lacio, que llegaba un poco después del muslo y un flequillo que protegía su frente, su blanca piel parecía hecho a mano por los mismos dioses, sus ojos de un morado intenso, exóticos y brillantes como las más hermosas piedras del mundo, su rostro, que parecía que fuera hecho por las manos de las mejores artesanas del mundo, una belleza fuera del mundo, una belleza capaz de opacar a otras personas, como una venus floreciendo en pleno día, usaba un chaleco amarillo sin mangas arriba de una camisa blanca de manga larga con un moño rojo en el centro, una falda de color morado y una mochila en mano, ella era la mujer que más tiempo pasaba con Godou, su 1ra y oficial esposa, Erika Brandelli.

A su izquierda, una hermosa joven de la edad de Erika y Godou, su largo cabello castaño que llegaba un poco después de las rodillas, donde un poco antes del final, era atada por una tela verde, un flequillo del estilo de una Hime-Miko, además de 2 largos mechones a los lados de su cara que eran envueltas en telas blancas, su blanca piel, como la más delicada arcilla, pareciera que con solo tocarla, podría romperse, sus ojos de un color como el caramelo más puro del mundo, su rostro, que era inocente y muy tierno, si bien la belleza de Erika era indiscriminada, la sutil belleza como su tímida expresión, le daba un gran encanto, como una flor de loto, floreciendo bajo la oscuridad de la noche y brillando por la luz de la luna, usaba el mismo uniforme que Erika, ella era la amante del rey, Mariya Yuri, una Hime-Miko que pertenecía a la asociación mágica de Japón, el [Comité de Recopilación Histórica].

\- Por supuesto que no - Dijo Godou a la pregunta realizada por Yuri, pero caminando a la escuela, un suspiro nuevo salió de sus labios, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba como para acostumbrarse a este tipo de conversaciones.

\- Has suspirado mucho, le ocurre algo, Godou-san - Pregunto Yuri al rey, quien realmente no parecía muy enérgico, sino más bien, algo cansado.

\- No es nada, solo que... "El destino no puede cambiar, y el pasado no se reescribirá, tal vez, el aceptar todo sea lo mejor", es lo que he pensado desde hace un tiempo, no importa cuánto lo intente, cuanto desee cambiar el hecho de que soy un asesino de dioses y que me involucrare más y más en la magia y en el mundo de los dioses, incluso el hecho de que... - Antes de terminar sus palabras, miro a las 2 féminas a la cara, ambas miraban al rey - Tal vez sea hora de actuar como un Campione y darme por vencido en tratar de vivir una vida normal, eso es todo - Dijo el rey con simpleza en su voz, aunque había un poco de melancolía en su voz.

Erika y Yuri miraron al rey que estaba en medio de las 2, quien usualmente trataría en más de una ocasión de alejarse del mundo de la magia como fuera posible, rindiéndose a escapar de ella y abandonar su vida normal, de cierta manera era bueno, pero debido a lo que Godou deseaba, era algo triste aquel resultado, Erika no sonrió ante aquellas palabras, más sus ojos revelaban algo de tristeza por las palabras de su amado.

\- No creo que deba rendirse, si bien es cierto que como rey, debe de tener una vida llena de conflictos y viviendo en la magia, por eso no quiere decir que no deba tratar de vivir como uno viviría normalmente, el poder hacer las 2 cosas puede ser posible, si no se rinde y sigue adelante, estoy segura que usted encontrará algo que lo ayude a seguir avanzando incluso como un Campione y una persona normal - Dijo Yuri tratando de animar al rey, no le agradaba ver esa parte de Godou.

\- No lo sé, realmente, cada que pienso en tener una tranquila vida, poco resulta de ello y cada vez que pienso en ese tema, un dios aparece y tengo que pelear, acaso eso no es prueba suficiente - Dijo Godou como respuesta a las palabras de Yuri - Pero si es posible algo como eso, no me molestaría intentarlo en realidad - Dijo Godou mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.

Aunque no pudo animar por completo al rey, aquella sonrisa las alegró un poco, si bien no indicaba que Godou intenta vivir como una persona normal, era la señal de que aquel rey que tanta apreciaban aún existía, y eso las alegro de gran manera.

* * *

En Japón, tras terminar la escuela, el joven rey camino por las calles, en realidad no quería volver a casa aún, buscar algo que despejara su mente era algo muy importante para él, vivir como un rey o vivir como una persona normal, aquella situación era algo misteriosa para él.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, era probable que terminara en un lugar desconocido, pero usualmente, personas como él, solo podían avanzar y ver lo que les deparaba el futuro, ya que, ser un ser de poder era algo que llamaba la atención de personas en búsqueda de poder.

Encuentros con seres de gran poder o personas que son atraídas por el gran poder, ambos seres eran los que buscaban o aparecían delante de los reyes y esa regla era inquebrantable.

Godou de la nada se detuvo, pues algo había entrado en su zona de sentidos, no era un dios o un Campione, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba en alerta, no era una sensación de hostilidad muy grande, más bien, era como si un mensajero divino se acercara o incluso un demonio de bajo nivel, eso era lo que sentía el rey demonio en ese momento.

\- Como se esperaba de un rey demonio, su intuición es espléndida en todo momento - Dijo una voz grave y algo irónica, de un joven de su edad posiblemente - Que es lo que lo trae al reino de los Youkais - Pregunto el demonio escondido entre las sombras al joven rey demonio, quien miro a su alrededor y noto que ya no estaba en Tokio, o al menos, una parte de Tokio que conociera.

\- Dónde estoy - Pregunto el rey a la voz que se escondía en algún lugar de aquel extraño sitio.

\- Este es el reino de los Youkais, el mundo paralelo al de los humanos, gran rey demonio - Dijo la sombre delante del rey, quien en ningún momento dijo su nombre o dejó ver su cara - Aunque no es común que un humano entre, debido a que es un rey demonio, le doy la bienvenida a nuestro reino, como a su vez, espero pueda acompañarme - Saliendo de las sombras apareció un joven de su edad, de un corto y alborotado cabello rojo con mechas blancas en gran parte de su cabello, una tez blanca algo pálida, además de poseer un ojos tan rojo como la sangre, su ojo derecho era tapado por un largo mechón de cabello, usaba una vestimenta parecida a la de los samuráis aunque algo más moderno, con 2 espadas a los lados de su cintura, su rostro era muy atractivo, aunque Doni lo superará fácilmente, a su vez, aquel hombre, no demostraba hostilidad encontrar de Godou - Mi nombre es Ren, es un placer conocerlo, gran rey demonio.

Godou torció un poco su rostro, odiaba ser tratada como alguien de la realeza o como un rey, aunque dijo que debía tratar de actuar como un rey demonio, un Campione, algo como eso estaba lejos de poder pasar pronto, realmente tendría que actuar poco a poco, pero por el momento, aún era Kusanagi Godou, el joven estudiante de preparatoria, así que, actuando como quien era.

\- Por favor, no necesitas ser tan formal, no me agrada recibir este tipo de tratos, solo soy alguien que desea tener una vida normal y tranquila, eso es todo - Dijo el rey al Youkai delante de él - Y porque quieres que te acompañe - Pregunto el rey al Youkai un poco más serio.

\- Las coincidencias no existen en este mundo, su aparición en esta parte del otro mundo, su llegada repentina e incluso el que pasará el día de hoy, todas esas cosas deben ser cosas que estaban destinadas a cumplirse en nombre de los reyes asesinos de dioses, el entrar en tierras como estas debe ser la prueba de que algo pasara en Japón y los Youkais debemos de ayudar al rey demonio - Dijo Ren a Godou con calma - Gran rey, acompáñeme a donde se encuentra mi reina, de esa manera, podrá encontrar la llave de la victoria de la tormenta que se acerca - Dijo con un semblante amable, pero con unas palabras serias, el cuerpo de Godou reacciono un poco con emoción, que escondía muy bien.

\- Eso no es posible, yo soy pacifista, no me involucraría voluntariamente a una batalla contra un Dios, además, lo que dijiste no esta garantizado - Dijo el rey, tratando de negar la batalla contra un Dios y menos cuando no hace mucho detuvo a Voban, pero el Youkai miró al rey.

\- Gran rey de la tierra de Japón y señor de todo el mundo y sus habitantes, mis palabras no son mentiras, las acciones que el cuerpo de un rey demonio toma, las sensaciones que tiene, incluso la fuerza de voluntad que toman antes de una batalla, son los instinto que te dictan a moverse, oh gran rey demonio, no le miento ni le mentiré, una guerra se acerca a Japón y solamente usted puede detenerla, en nombre de los Youkais de Japón como de su gente humana, le pido que me acompañe y obtenga la llave que lo llevara a la Victoria - Dijo Ren inclinándose en seiza, ya que, desde tiempos ancestrales, para calmar a los líderes de Japón, mostrar gran respeto, bajando su cabeza, las personas normales y caballeros mostraban sus respetos y miedos, Godou no sabía como reaccionar - Piense por favor, que antes de que la batalla llegue, usted obtendrá algo que le dará la victoria, en nombre de los Youkai, yo Ren, imploro su permiso para obtener la mejor arma para su batalla.

Godou miró a Ren y notando que no tenía otra opción, con un suspiro, asintió con la cabeza, entonces Ren se paró y caminó delante de Godou, a la vez que el lo seguía.

* * *

Tras un rato de caminar, encontró increíble lo que sus ojos le mostraban, una cuidad construida al estilo de la edad Edo, puede que antes o un poco después de eso, la mayor parte de las "personas", eran Youkais, quienes al ver al rey, se inclinaban con respeto al mismo, de tal forma que avergonzaba al rey, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos se inclinaban ante el rey y aunque inicialmente lo hubiera detenido, Ren le dijo al rey que no lo hiciera, pues ellos deseaban mostrar respetos a una persona y sería muy mal visto, el que un rey los detuviera.

Godou dejando eso, miró a todos lados, llenando su curiosidad de aquel extraño pero pacifico lugar, el cielo no era visible, sólo una brillante oscuridad, lo que le daba un hermoso toque a ese extraño mundo, incontables puestos de comida, increíble cantidades de juegos antiguos, uno que otro más moderno, además de que en sí, era un lugar muy pacifico, sin mucha tecnología, un lugar que los fanáticos de la edad antigua de Japón adorarían,

Entonces de la nada...

 ** _[Grrrr~~]_**

El estomago del rey sonó, Ren volteo a verlo mientras alzaba una ceja, mientras que las personas cercanas miraron al rey, quien rápidamente se rió forzadamente algo sonrojado, entonces Ren hablo.

\- Pudo haber dicho que no ha comido, podría haberme encargado de que recibiera una excelente comida desde hace un rato - Ante ese comentario Godou miró a Ren y le respondió.

\- No hace falta, además, de por si te estoy causando muchos problemas, no quiero ser una carga como esa para ti - Ren miró con sorpresa al rey, pensaba que todos los reyes del mundo se parecían a su eminencia Luo Hao, el Marqués Voban o al Príncipe Negro Alexander, el ver a un rey tan... amable

\- Eres muy amable - Dijo Ren a Godou - Como Rey, tienes mucho que aprender, como un guerrero eres necio y como hombre, eres un Idiota - Ante la ruda crítica de su compañero, Godou se sintió algo dolido, aunque los Youkai estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Ren a su majestad - No te sientas mal, esas son las cualidades dignas de un héroe.

Godou por un minuto recordó a la diosa quien quiso mandar al mundo en la eterna oscuridad, la hija de Zeus y aquellas palabras que dijo sobre él, entonces miro a Ren detenerse, el Youkai volteo a verlo.

\- Comamos algo, pronto sera mi hora de comida y no deseo llegar con el estomago vació a dónde nos dirigimos, así que que a buscar un buen lugar donde comer - Dijo el Youkai con un tono aburrido, pero el rey sonrió al ver que planeaba hacerle compañía y no hacerlo ver mal por la comida.

Una vez decidido eso, fueron a ver restaurantes o locales y ver qué deberían comer, o más bien, que cosas deseaba comer el rey, pues el caballero que lo acompañaba, solo haría compañía y comería a su lado.

Entrando a un local, que vendía Curry, Ramen y otros alimentos más, el rey y el Youkai entraron, donde un aire frío los golpeo de la nada, entrando vieron a varias jóvenes muy bellas, todas ellas eran las que emanaban un aura frío, el rey estaba impresionado, no esperaba algo como eso, entonces una de las personas apareció delante de ambos.

\- Bienvenidos al "Monte Plateado", aquí donde las Yuki-Onnas, servimos un delicioso aperitivo - Dijo la vendedora con una amable y simpática sonrisa, entonces el rey se inclinó un poco en señal de agradecimiento, en cuanto a Ren, únicamente dijo un "hum" y ya - Entonces una mesa para 2 - Dijo la joven y Ren asintió

Los 2 jóvenes fueron llevados a una hermosa mesa, donde rápidamente le llevaron la carta, donde el rey y Ren miraron cada platillo, entonces una hermosa mujer de las nieves se puso delante de los 2, algo nerviosa, posiblemente por el rey demonio que estaba en esa mesa.

\- Que desean ordenar - Preguntando nerviosamente la mesera, los 2 jóvenes miraron a la mesara y dijeron sus ordenes.

\- Denme un Curry de hielo nórdico, un ramen de nieve y un raspado de uva y una cola para tomar - Dijo Ren a la mesera con calma mientras decía lo que quería del menú - Y que va a ordenar, rey... - Antes de que terminara, noto como Godou miraba todo el menú sin entenderlo todo - Tráigame una hamburguesa con queso y tocino de cabra, un ramen de flores heladas, una pizza de queso blanco, un Curry extra grande de copos rojos y un vino como una cerveza - Pidiendo mucho, para los ojos de Godou, el rey no supo que decir, pero la mesera entendiendo lo que quería decir, asintió.

\- En un minuto se los traigo - Dijo la Yuki-Onna con una sonrisa en cara y retirándose de la vista de ambos jóvenes hombres

\- Debo admitir, que el rey que gobierna Japón es alguien tan...único - Dijo Ren al rey, su tono era irónica pero conservaba su rostro aquel atractivo toque, en si, era una persona muy tranquila - Marques Voban, Su Eminencia Luo Hao, Madam Aisha, John Pluto Smith, Príncipe Negro Alec, El Rey de Espadas Salvatore Doni y ahora, Kusanagi Godou - Dijo Ren nombrando a los 7 reyes demonios de esta era - Todos y cada uno de ellos son problemáticos, debido a ser Campiones y las leyes escritas por el destino que conllevan con esa carga.

\- A qué te refieres - Confundido con sus palabras, el rey miró al Youkai extrañado.

\- Aquel que posea fuerza, atraerá a personas más fuerte y quienes buscan poder, seres con grandes poderes, atraen a más personas, a quienes desean servirles y a quienes buscan superarlos, su destino lleno de luchas no podrá ser realidad, como ya dije, usted debe pelear mientras viva, pero si tienes con quien confiar, entonces, esa vida puede llenarse de cierto encanto, un rey que busca una pacífica y tranquila vida es imposible, pero quien busca una vida calmada mientras espera la emoción de la batalla, eso es algo que usted puede lograr - Dijo el Youkai al rey con calma en su voz, Godou miro con sorpresa al joven.

\- No se si es posible que sea del todo correcto - Dijo Godou a Ren - No sé si quiero ser un rey demonio, nunca pedí algo como eso, tampoco deseo pelear, la única razón por la que peleo, es porque soy el único capaz de hacerlo - Dijo el rey a Ren, su mirada si bien era algo seria, era de duda en su mayoría, dudaba que ser, un rey asesino o una persona normal.

\- La luz y la oscuridad, ambos colores representan el bien y el mal, lo que crea el balance, incluso un rey es humano, incluso un humano puede ser rey, usted es un asesino de dioses porque era lo que buscaba, algo que emocionara su corazón, usted busca la emoción, pero detesta el daño, es alguien que ama la destrucción, pero odia la destrucción sin sentido, usted el la luz que castiga a la injusticia y el enemigo de la oscuridad que caza a lo justo, no trate de ser una cosa o la otra, busque ser las 2 cosas y obtener así la armonía - Dijo Ren con suma calma y tranquilidad, lo que sorprendía y hacía pensar al rey las palabras del joven Youkai - Pero bueno, solo son palabras de un Youkai, no tiene que escucharlas sino desea, solo dije algo que pudiera ayudar a aclarar la duda del rey.

\- Creo que pensare en sus palabras - Dijo Godou a Ren con una sonrisa en cara.

\- Su pedido esta listo - Dijo la mesera que trajo toda la comida, Godou por su parte, ya quería pedir su comida, pero entonces...

Del lado de Ren, un Curry, un Ramen y un raspado acompañado de una Coca Cola, mientras que frente al rey, una Hamburguesa, una Pizza, un Ramen, Curry y como bebidas, Vino Tinto y una Cerveza, dejando al rey con una mirada de sorpresa, aunque también estaban todas las Yuki-Onnas mirando al rey de manera constante, incluso la mesera, provocando cierto nerviosismo al rey.

Rey quien por las miradas no dijo nada, tomó unos palillos y empezó a comer todo lo que habían traído.

\- Delicioso - Dijo el rey, si bien, la comida de Yuri era un poco mejor que esta, no era para nada mala - Es inesperado, pero el hecho de que el frío tome el control, le da un buen sabor a esta comida, es realmente deliciosa - Y entonces, debido a que era lo único que tenía para tomar, agarro un poco de ambas bebidas - Que increíble, incluso la cerveza y el vino están muy increíbles, debido a la forma de añejado del vino y el frío, su sabor llego a un tono más puro que el normal, sin ser tan dulce y hace un perfecto juego con el alcohol, mientras que la cerveza, tiene cierto sabor diferente al común, como si absorbiera el sabor de otra cosa.

Continuando su comida y elogios, las mujeres de las nieves se sonrojaban mientras su orgullo crecía, aunque Ren no dijo nada y siguió comiendo en paz.

* * *

Acabando de comer, ambos varones salieron del restaurante, donde una Yuki-Onna se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al rey, quien se sonrojo violentamente.

\- Vuelva pronto, su majestad - Dijo la joven para regresar dentro, aquella mesera quien les sirvió.

-... Pervertido - Dijo Ren a Godou.

\- Ella fue quien me beso - Replicó el rey a su compañero.

\- Como sea, vamos, el castillo de la reina de los demonios no se encuentra lejos de este lugar - Dijo Ren al rey con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, el rey caminó a su lado, para ver qué cosas estaba pasando dentro de aquel lugar.

* * *

En un cuarto del gran castillo, sentada en un trono, estaba una hermosa mujer adulta, de unos 20 o 22 años, de un largo y lacio cabello rubio que llegaba hasta la espalda, una blanca, algo pálida piel, y unos hermosos orbes dorados fuertes, con la pupila rasgada, un rostro divino, una belleza que opacaba a Erika y Yuri, usaba un Yukata color azul con los finales de oro, además de unas sandalias a juego con el Yukata, pero sin duda alguna, lo más llamativo de aquella belleza inhumana, eran las 9 colas en su espalda y sus orejas de zorro en su cabeza.

Frente a ella, una joven de 8 años, de un semi largo cabello blanco que llegaba un poco antes de la mitad de la espalda, su tez era bastante pálida, y portaba unos ojos heterocromos, siendo el derecho de un color dorado y el izquierdo rojo sangre, su rostro era inexpresivo, además de portar un Kimono azul con estampado de flores negras, su cuerpo que no era superior al de Hikari, portaba un elegante y suave aura, como un hada escondida, aquella hermosa joven, tenía unas marcas negras en su cuerpo.

\- Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar ese resultado - Pregunto la hermosa zorra de 9 colas a la joven delante de ella, con un tono lleno de preocupación.

\- Lamento decir que es un misterio, Yasaka-sama - Dijo la joven a la reina de los Youkais - El destino es como el agua, siempre llena de perturbaciones, que llevan a diferentes resultado, por lo que, aún si mi visión era exacta, la forma en que ocurrirá o lo que pueda alterar ese destino, son todos misterios para mí.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias por tu información, gran oráculo Kuromi - Dijo Yasaka con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que la nombrada simplemente asintió ante las palabras de la reina - Ahora debemos pensar en cómo evitar que eso pase.

\- Considero que nuestra respuesta reside en "eso" - Dijo Kuromi y los ojos de Yasaka pasaron rápidamente a la oráculo - "Eso", que no tiene ni nombre ni existencia, que llegó de una parte de la " Divina Espada de la Salvación", aquella espada demoniaca encantada con un raro [Acero} que ni yo logro descubrir sus secretos - Yasaka puso una cara dudosa en su bello rostro.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo, que ese [Acero Maldito], no puede ser empuñada por ningún Youkai, Demonio, Caído o Ángel, solo los héroes y los usurpadores tienen ese derecho - Dijo Yasaka a Kuromi con un tono preocupado - Y no hay ningún solo Dios que desee ayudar a los "Espíritus Malignos", aún si son dioses malignos o bélicos, y los 6 reyes del mundo, no son personas con las cuales se deba confiar - Kuromi asintió ante las palabras de su reina, aunque su mirada se mantuviera inexpresiva.

De la nada.

 _ **[ABRIRSE][ESTRUENDO]**_

El sonoro ruido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente, hizo que ambas féminas vieran a la puerta, encontrándose con la responsable de aquel sonoro ruido.

Una niña de la eda años, de un cabello rubio largo atado en un circularmente (no recuerdo como se llama ese peinado), de una blanca y brillante piel, de unos dorados orbes como el sol, su infantil rostro lleno de energía infantil, usaba un traje de Miko blanco y rojo, aquella joven niña llevaba 9 pequeñas colas de zorro y un par de orejas de zorro, aquella linda niña corrió a los brazos de Yasaka, quien la atrapo en un abrazo.

\- Kunou, que estás haciendo aquí - Pregunto Yasaka a su hija, sorprendida de verla, entonces una voz ajena a las 2 mujeres respondió.

\- Lo lamento mi señora, pero sentí un aura muy poderosa acercarse, por eso mismo es que le dije a Kunou viniera y poder protegerlas - Dijo una gruesa y varonil voz a la reina Youkai.

\- No se preocupe, es imposible que alguien logre vencernos a nosotros, además, cuando Ren llegue, el dará el golpe final cuando este/n agotado/s - Dijo una féminas y animada voz a lado del hombre.

Un joven adulto de 22 o 25 años, de un cabello plateado corto que llegaba al final del cuello, una tez morena clara y unos ojos de color rojo como el rubí, aquel hombre, tenía un rostro atractivo y algo violento, pero con un aura de caballerosidad, usaba un traje de samurai que se apegaba a su bien trabajado cuerpo, en su espalda un hacha y un mazo con puntas de metal afilado, usaba unas sandalias y tenía una ninjato en su pierna.

Luego, una niña de 10 años, de un cabello pelirrojo cereza, atado en 2 coletas, su tez blanca algo pálida y de unos ojos rojos como el escarlata, su rostro era muy hermoso, un encanto infantil e inocente como puro, a su vez, revelaba cierta belleza digna de un retrato por el mejor pintor del mundo y puede que nunca se logrará, usaba un traje ninja negro que remarcaba su cuerpo, aunque tener una pequeña edad, su cuerpo había crecido bastante bien, teniendo unas cuantas curvas en los lugares correctos, pero no era nada del otro mundo... ahora, aquella joven llevaba 2 katanas en su espalda en forma de X y una bolsa Shuriken como una ninjato.

\- Jin, Sherria - Nombró Yasaka sorprendida.

\- No sé preocupe, las protegeremos sin importar nada - Dijo Sherria a su reina mientras notaba como la energía se acercaba.

 _ **[ABRIR]**_

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, por lo que los 2 guardianes de la reina y la princesa se pusieron en guardia por cualquier cosa que pasara, entonces vieron a la persona que portaba una inmensa cantidad de energía, mostrándose delante de todos, quienes se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Nii-san - Dijo Sherria incrédula al pensar que su hermano poseía ese abismal poder de la nada, pues delante de ella se encontraba Ren, quien asintió al ser nombrado por su hermana.

\- Que pasa hermanita, pareces decepcionada - Dijo Ren al mirar a su pequeña hermana, quien sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro - Ya veo, así que, al parecer no interrumpí algo muy importante... - No continuó al ver que el delante de él se encontraba Kuromi - Vaya suerte, no solo la guardia real, sino también la familia real y el oráculo, que suerte debo decir - Comentó Ren desconcertando a todos - Mi gran Reina, yo, Ren, vengo aquí para decirle, que una persona, de su iguales o superior a usted, me ha mandado a decirle que busca conocerla en persona, desea una reunión formal con usted, para conocerla, aquella persona espera afuera a mi llamado y que pueda entrar y puedan hablar, esta persona puede ser algo que traiga un presagio.

\- Alguien quiere verme - Pregunto Yasaka confundida, nunca había negado su visita a ningún Youkai, entonces porque estaban pidiendo permiso para entrar, eso era algo raro - Quien es esa persona, dígale que pase - Ordenó con nobleza en su voz, la reina de los Youkais.

\- Como usted ordene - Dijo Ren inclinándose ligeramente, entonces salió de la sala del castillo y unos segundos después entró, nuevamente solo - Déjeme presentarle a quien buscar reunirse con usted, mi reina - Dijo Ren a Yasaka con sumo respeto digno de un caballero - El rey entre los reyes, el gobernante supremo de la humanidad en la tierra, el temible rey demonio de Japón, victorioso, elocuente y con la voluntad de un héroe, aquel que usurpo la divinidad de la victoria, el 7mo rey del mundo, Kusanagi Godou, el Campione Japonés.

Entonces, terminando su presentación, la cual fue idea de Ren, el rey de Japón entró, pero los Youkais dieron un paso para atrás, salvo por Yasaka que estaba sentada y Kunou quien estaba sentada en las piernas de su madre, entonces todos los Youkais, miraron al joven adolescente de 16 años frente a ellos, lo que los sorprendió y más al sentir, el inmenso poder del rey, lo que demostraba que de verdad era un rey demonio.

\- Que es lo que desea un Campione de mí - Pregunto Yasaka al rey, de manera cortés, ya que, aunque ella era una reina, el rey era siempre el verdadero gobernante y más aún cuando aquel joven era, el rey entre reyes, siendo incluso superior a ella, pero entonces el rey puso una mirada de confusión y dijo.

\- Yo no deseo nada - Ante esa respuesta, fue el turno de las féminas y el líder de los guardias de mirar extrañados al rey - Ren me dijo que lo siguiera y aquí estoy, eso es todo no tengo nada que preguntar o que desee, únicamente fui traído aquí por los pensamientos de Ren sobre algo que puede o no pasar - Dijo Godou a la reina y a los presentes, mientras que Ren estaba parado detrás del rey con una elegante forma digna de un caballero - En realidad, si me dijeran como regresar a Tokio sería genial en verdad - Comentó con una sonrisa en su amable rostro.

Yasaka alzó una ceja, debido a la reputación de los reyes demonios, no sabía que pensar en verdad, confiar o desconfiar, pero aquel joven no parecía tan peligroso como los rumores de los reyes demonios dicen, pensando en mostrarle el camino, una voz habló interrumpiendo todo.

\- En realidad, puede que las razones de Ren no se equivoquen, oh gran asesino de la victoria en la guerra, guardián de lo justo con el poder de la luz y la voluntad del sol - Dijo Kuromi, asombrando a todos y más al rey demonio - Déjeme me presento, soy la Oráculo Kuromi, demonio de infratierra, como el mito, soy capaz de ver pasado, presente y futuro, es un honor conocerlo, oh gran rey de Wakoku - Dijo la hermosa niña de 8 años al rey, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso - Una visión de una batalla entre un dios y un rey demonio, es algo que eh visto mucho últimamente, y es muy probable que sea una batalla que usted deba enfrentar, por eso, le pido, en nombre de los Youkais y los hombres a quienes gobierna, que nos de su poder para derrotar a su enemigo - Dijo amablemente la Oráculo, si bien, el rey se hubiera negado, al parecer, esa posibilidad era una realidad, y si quería evitar que Japón desapareciera, solo quedaba aceptar.

\- Aunque odio la violencia y va en contra de mi espíritu pacifista, aceptaré - Dijo el rey, quien sin notarlo puso una retorcida pero irónica sonrisa, aunque a los demás demonios, les ponía algo nervioso aquella rara situación, exceptuando a Kunou, quien tenía una mirada curiosa en su cara al ver por 1ra vez a un humano.

\- Sígame por favor - Dijo Kuromi al rey quien asintió.

\- Alto, iré con ustedes - Dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Yasaka, quien se paró de su asiento, Godou, quien había notado la belleza de la reina, se sonrojo un poco y miro para otro lado, alejando su vista, de su generoso escote, Ren quien acompañaba al rey miro a otro lado.

\- Mi hora término, Sherria, tu te encargas del rey ahora - Como si fuera algo de poca cosa que podía ser ignorado, Ren comento a su hermana, mientras que los demonios miraron con sorpresa a Ren - Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, rey - Dijo Ren saliendo de la sala lentamente.

\- Espero podamos vernos nuevamente, Ren - Dijo Godou al Youkai.

Los Youkais, incrédulos de lo que vieron, un Youkai y un rey hablando... casualmente, era algo inaudito, algo como eso era imposible, a menos que se conocieran desde hace un tiempo, era imposible esa clase de relación con un rey demonio, pero Ren trataba a Godou como un viejo amigo, era algo que ninguno creía.

\- Bien, entonces, Sherria - La menor de la familia miró a su padre - Tú deberás escoltar a la reina, a la princesa y al rey demonio hasta que todo acabe, puedo dejarte esa responsabilidad - Pregunto Jin a su hija menor, quien rápidamente asintió a las palabras de su padre con una mirada de ánimo - Bien, continuaré con la patrulla con tus demás hermanos y si tienes que escoltar al rey, pasa con tu madre y prima para que el rey conozca más de la cultura Youkai, ahora, me despido, reina mía, oh gran rey de Japón - Dijo Jin y antes de que Godou pudiera decir algo, Jin se fue a paso rápido dejando sin habla al rey.

Entonces la niña de 10 años acompañó a la reina demonio, la oráculo, al rey y a la princesa todo el camino hasta "eso".

* * *

En otra parte del mundo.

En una parte del mundo donde solo había arena, una persona miraba el cielo, aquella persona estaba muy pensativa, a su vez, emitía un gran poder, mientras que sus dedos/garras golpeaban la parte de metal donde se encontraba sentado, aburrido esperando algo o alguien.

\- Que pasa, llevas mucho tiempo de esa forma, acaso ocurre algo que te moleste - Pregunto una voz a espaldas de aquel ser, quien volteo su vista.

Una hermosa dama de cabello negro azabache que llegaba hasta sus muslos,su tez morena como la canela, sus bellos ojos de un verde tan brillante como la misma naturaleza, su rostro era divino, tan bello que incluso las mujeres más hermosas del mundo, se veían opacadas por ella, usaba un vestido de tela blanco con oro, sus ojos pintados con un color azul, llevaba un cetro consigo, a su vez, su bello y divino rostro estaba con una expresión triste, que le daba un encanto incluso mayor, aquella joven mujer de no más 20 o 22 años, portaba un grandioso cuerpo, difícil de creer, aquella hermosa joven mujer se acercó a la persona que estaba sentada en un trono.

De 18 o 20 años, era joven, de un cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas alborotado, su morena piel oscura, sus ojos de un color rojo como la sangre, su rostro era muy apuesto, aunque su expresión mostraba aburrimiento, como sus ojos reflejaban paz y tranquilidad, su pecho estaba expuesto, pero desde su estomago hasta su cara, brazo y cuello, múltiples marcas negras recorrían su bien entrenado cuerpo, usaba un pantalón blanco con algunas partes de oro, sentado en su trono, lo más llamativo de aquel joven, eran sin duda, sus 2 orejas de chacal en lo alto de su cabeza y su cola, esa persona miro a la mujer a los ojos.

\- Qué es lo que te trae a mi reino, Isis - Pregunto aquel joven a la madre del desierto y quien fue su madre a su vez, ella simplemente lo miro a los ojos con un inocente brillo.

\- Te he visto muy impaciente últimamente, preocupado por usted, señor de la Necrópolis, oh gran dios de la muerte y la resurrección, por eso he venido a verte, acaso pasa algo malo, Anubis - Pregunto la madre de Egipto al rey chacal que gobernaba sobre la vida y la muerte, aquel apuesto dios suspiró y dijo.

\- Eh pensado en las cosas que han ocurrido, todo ha sido muy pacifico, además de que no deseo caer como un **[Hereje]** como Osiris-sama, pero deseo un combate, una batalla que haga estremecer mi cuerpo, una batalla donde la victoria o la derrota me llegue, escuchando de alguna parte, **[Verethragna]** cayó a ser un **[Dios Hereje]** y buscaba pelea, pensando que derrotó como ya hace tiempo a Melgart, vendría a Egipto por una batalla, pero no a aparecido, posiblemente Melgar ganó la batalla, pero para disfrutar del vencedor, debo de salir de la **[Necrópolis]** y salir al mundo terrenal y batallar contra ellos - Revelo el dios Chacal su aparente aburrimiento, cosa que no alegró a quien fue como su madre durante varios tiempo e incluso actualmente.

\- No debes, incluso si los encuentras, hay posibilidades que te encuentres con el asesino de Osiris o otro Campione, entiendo tu deseo, pero aquello es muy peligroso, te lo pido, olvida eso - Pidió la madre adoptiva del rey de los muertos, pero el rey suspiró, esa idea no estaba en su cabeza, no era un dios de la guerra, en realidad lo único relacionado con la guerra que tenía, era cuando debía de mandar las almas de los muertos al más allá - Entonces déjame ir a mi a tu lado - Ante esa petición, el dios Chacal abrió los ojos con sorpresa - No soy una diosa de la batalla, sino una diosa de la maternidad, no tengo interés en las batallas, pero protegeré a mi hijo de un Campione si el momento lo a merita.

Anubis quien estaba por negar aquella petición, al mirar los serios ojos de la hermosa dama, supo que no podía negarse, era casi imposible que ella olvidara esas palabras, pero entendía que a su vez, lograría evitar que escapara de un asesino de dioses que vaya por sus presas.

El dios Chacal asintió al pedido de su madre, solo hasta que.

 _ **[Guau] [Guau][Guau][Guau]**_

Un chacal de gran tamaña apareció delante de ellos, ambos dioses miraron al mensajero divino enviado por el rey de la muerte, quien se arrodillo frente a los 2 dioses, entonces el Chacal le dio la información obtenida a su rey, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Que pasa hijo mío - Pregunto Isis a Anubis tras ver su mirada, entonces una salvaje sonrisa apareció en el apuesto rostro del joven Dios.

\- Al parecer, mi enemigo ha sido encontrado, por un joven de la tierra del sol poniente, aparentemente, Melgart fue vencido, pero por aquel que asesinó a Verethragna, un Campione ha nacido y ese será mi enemigo, ahora es una batalla de vida o muerte - Dijo con una sonrisa el dios de la muerte, posiblemente no deseaba caer en herejía, pero ante aquel dios que deseaba vencer, pero ahora que un humano era su enemigo, era imposible el no arriesgar su vida para ganar la guerra.

\- Entonces iré contigo, no dejare que... - Antes de poder continuar, el dios Chacal miro a quien una vez fue su madre.

\- Entiendo que tengas miedo de los Campiones, sobre todo por mi tío Osiris, pero Isis, como un Dios, tengo deseos, ya sea que gane y venza como a su vez, hay la posibilidad de que pierda y muera, yo deseo aquel resultado misterioso, aquella sensación de victoria y derrota, aquel deseo de vencer a mi enemigo en cualquier momento - Dijo el dios con una calmada voz, pero su madre no estaba muy feliz con ello.

\- Pero aún así iré, y no importa que digas, no me impedirás hacerlo - Dijo la madre de Egipto a quien una vez fue su hijo.

El rey Chacal no tuvo más opción y con un pesado suspiro, acepto la ida de su hermosa madre.

* * *

Mientras que en otra parte del mundo.

En una parte del mundo, mirando las estrellas del cielo, encontrándose en Francia, un joven que vestía con ropas casuales y un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro tomaba una bebida fría en lo que esperaba a alguien.

\- Llegas más temprano de lo esperado - Dijo una voz delante de él, entonces levanto su vista.

Un apuesto adulto, de unos 20 años, de un cabello blanco como la misma nieve, era algo largo, pues llegaba un poco antes de la mitad de la espalda, su tez blanca pálida y unos ojos azules como el mismo cielo, de un rostro pasivo y amable, usaba una camisa blanca y una chamarra azul de manga larga arriba, un pantalón de vestir blanco y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, el hombre se sentó delante delante de la persona que tomaba un raspado.

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo, no es verdad, Raphael - Dijo el sombrero al apuesto hombre, quien miró al sombrerero - Algo esta apunto de pasar en la tierra del sol naciente, donde viven las hermanas de 2 Maous, por lo que, si buscan la paz, no es un buen movimiento ayudar a los demonios con este problema - Dijo con algo de picardía.

\- Que cosa puede ser tan peligroso, como para que nosotros tengamos que ayudarlas - Pregunto curioso Raphael al sombrerero con duda en su voz.

\- Dioses - Con solo esa simple palabra, el apuesto adulto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

* * *

 ** _Afterword._**

* * *

 ** _Y con esto acabo el capítulo de este nuevo fic, diganme que les pareció._**

 ** _La verdad, eh tenido esta idea desde hace ya un tiempo, puedo decir que fue mi 1ra idea sobre un crossover, donde el rey peleaba con un Dios y en un momento conociera a la hermana del Maou y bueno, que se enamoraran, en el caso de esta idea, no habrá ningún dragón celestial bueno._**

 ** _Para quienes entendieron que bueno y para los que no, esperen a que aparezca la respuesta._**

 ** _En el caso de cómo el rey conocerá a Rias o Sona, sera tras los eventos de esta 1ra parte del prólogo, pues tengo planeado la batalla, el desenlace y los eventos que llevaran por lo menos a la 4ta novela, de ahí en adelante, será como pueda manejar el fic con mi imaginación._**

 ** _A su vez, seguiré ambas novelas de forma coherente, y como algunos buenos lectores fanáticos de ambos animes se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es después de la 2da novela, tras la batalla contra Voban y una parte inventada, tras eso, pasaran las cosas relacionadas con DxD en las 2 primeras novelas._**

 ** _Además, si alguno de ustedes ah visto otros animes, notaran que personajes de otros animes aparecen en el fic, como Sherria de Fairy Tail o incluso su apariencia puede parecerse a la de otros, como Ren que lo hice par que pareciera a Shohei de Nurarihyon no Mago._**

 ** _Ahora, también habrá personajes Oc, como Kuromi, así que espero que les guste el fic._**

 ** _Por ahora decidí usar a los Youkais de DxD para iniciar la serie y será Kurumi quien hable con Godou de las 3 fricciones, a su vez, voy a poner a otro rey demonio en el fic, no se si uno de los 6 restantes o un Oc, sea lo que sea, este personaje jugará el papel de compañero de Godou._**

 ** _Sobra las parejas, como ya dije, habrán personajes de otros animes, así que, personas con parejas canónicas pueden dejar de ser canónicas y ser pareja de un personaje de otro anime._**

 ** _En cualquier caso, espero que a todas las personas que lean el fic, les haya gustado._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review:**_

 **Coronado Montes:**

Es la misma en realidad, ya que, en sí, los dioses no reviven cuando quieren, Athena explico en el tomo 9 que tardaría un siglo en revivir, lo que significa que ese tiempo tarda en revivir un dios y regresar al mundo de la inmortalidad, por lo tanto, las fracciones de los dioses mismos no ha cambiado mucho, sobre los Dioses Aceros, en realidad, los héroes nacen de leyendas, como Arturo o Siegfried, ambos héroes que nacieron de un cuento, pero por los creyentes se volvieron dioses, en ese caso, los descendientes de los héroes, se convertirían en humanos con poderes divinos, en su totalidad 3/4 de sangre humana y 1/4 de sangre divina sería la categoría de estos héroes, aunque no tendrían todas las habilidades del dios de cual descendieron.

 **Enigma 95:**

Yes, in the campione world, all the gods are maniacs of the battles ... or at least the majority.

* * *

 _ **Desligue: Ni Campione ni DxD o cualquier otro elemento o personaje de otro anime me pertenece, únicamente los Oc`s.**_

* * *

 ** _Acto 1.- Un Problemático Destino._**

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo de la reina Youkai, se encontraban Yasaka y Kunou, la reina y princesa de los Youkais de Japón, quien era protegida por una de los mejores Youkais que formaban parte de su guardia real, Sherria, detrás de ellas, el rey demonio de Japón, Kusanagi Godou y enfrente de todo el mundo, Kuromi, la oráculo de infratierra.

Todos caminaban silenciosamente, el rey no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque era un silenció formal, no era nada incómodo, simplemente caminaban por el castillo.

\- Por cierto, a donde nos dirigimos y que hay exactamente en aquel lugar - Pregunto el rey a la Oráculo delante de él, pues aunque le habían dado algo de información, no había dicho nada en especial, lo que era algo que dejaba curioso al rey, entonces Kuromi respondió sin dejar de caminar.

\- En mi laboratorio, se encuentra una rara **[Espada Divina]** , pero aquella espada contiene una vida propia, es una **[Divinidad Hereje]** , pero necesita un dueño, pero, como es una espada con el poder de los dioses, únicamente reyes demonio como lo es usted y Dioses de la divinidad de **[Acero]** pueden tomarla, ya que pertenece a su poder - Explicaba Kuromi al rey en su espalda, con un tono serió.

\- ¿Acero? - Pregunto confundido el rey.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que eres un rey demonio? - Pregunto Kuromi a Kusanagi Godou, pero en este casó, si giro su cabeza para ver al rey.

\- Menos de 3 meses - Respondió el rey con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pero aquella información impresiono a la Oráculo y a la reina.

\- Ya veo - Dijo ella tranquilamente - Bien, como lo explico - Dijo ella pensando en una forma de hablar con el rey sobre el **[Acero]** \- En los mitos, el Dios que es llamado héroe, usualmente blande una espada en contra del mal, esa espada, es el arma que representa a un héroe y sus leyendas, frogada de en fuego, usualmente concedido por un dios solar o un calor sobrehumano, esas espadas son **[Aceros]** y esas espadas de acero, son las mejores y únicas armas de los héroes del mundo, pero esas armas son hechas por las diosas que representan a las diosas madre tierra, pero así como son hechas por las diosas, son su más grande enemigo.

\- ¿Como que su más grande enemigo? - Pregunto Godou confundido y algo curioso.

\- El **[Acero]** , en todas las leyendas, los dioses heroicos pelean contra grandes bestias, usualmente una serpiente o un dragón, otros seres también existen, pero esos dragones y serpientes, son las formas degradadas de las diosas madre tierra, aunque me imagino ya lo sabes tras los eventos de la noche sin estrellas - Pregunto Kuromi al rey, quien asintió ante esas palabras - Pues, esas armas sirven para asesinar y doblegar a las diosas madre tierra, como Athena, quien era a su vez, Medusa, por lo tanto, la espada que queremos que veas, es un **[Acero]** , pero, a comparación de otros **[Aceros]** , este no tiene ni nombre ni leyenda - Termino de decir la niña al rey, quien estaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Una espada puede tener un mito? - Pregunto Sherria curiosa de la actual conversación.

\- **[Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi], [Excálibur], [Durandal], [Ascalon], [Mjolnir], [La Verdadera Lanza Longinus]** y muchas más son armas que nacen de las leyendas, otras que hay más de una y cada una de ellas es un arma de **[Acero]** , pero en esta espada es diferente, pues no tiene principio y menos un nombre, esa es la espada que hemos investigado desde hace ya un tiempo - Dijo Kuromi a la hija del guardián más fuerte de los Youkai.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Sherria, quien había entendido la mayor parte de la historia, el rey seguía algo confundido, pero entendió una parte de lo que dijo Kuromi.

Entonces, tras caminar un rato, llegaron a una gran puerta de color negro, en la cual el rey sintió un enorme poder divino, era difícil de creer, ni siquiera Voban tenía ese poder, aquello puso en alerta al rey.

\- Increíble verdad - Dijo Kuromi y los presentes la miraron, sobre todo el rey - Ese poder, es desconocido, no hay forma de saber quien lo posee o de donde vino, pero un día apareció de la nada, esa espada, la cual tu debes de poseer antes de su batalla, oh gran rey - Dijo Kuromi para abrir las puertas de su laboratorio.

A comparación del castillo, todo el área estaba llena de metal y de algunos artefactos antiguos y modernos, , pero lo que llamó la atención del joven rey demonio fue una sola cosa.

Una capsula.

Una capsula que estaba llena de agua, con un objeto en su interior.

Una espada, de un mango de un metal extraño, de un violento rojo sangre, en el inició y en el final en un tipo de espiral, en un circuló, donde dentro habían grabados rúnicos y en el centró, un ojo, un oscuro ojo rasgado, como la infinita oscuridad y lo que lo rodeaba, como toda la espada, de una tonalidad roja como la misma sangre, de los lados, un tipo de metal que daba la impresión que con el mango daría una forma de T, era un tipo de Zanbato, la cual tenía un filo negro como la obsidiana y el metal parecía ser de un extraño metal, y en el centro, un tipo de energía roja con negro, rojo como la sangre y una oscuridad como la noche sin estrellas.

El rey miraba fijamente aquella espada, el poder que emanaba alteraba su cuerpo, el instinto de Campione le advertía de aquella arma y sus poderes internos.

\- Ya nota el poder de aquella espada - La voz de Kuromi sonó en la cabeza de Godou, quien volteo a verla, quien miraba al rey a su vez, ambos ojos se veían fijamente, los orbes chocolates de Godou con los orbes escarlatas de Kuromi.

\- Entonces que quieren que haga - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa niña de orbes escarlatas.

\- Eres un rey demonio y en este mundo, eres el único capaz de poder usar su poder, queremos que lo tomes, que lo hagas un derecho divino tuyo - Dijo Kuromi al rey con su tono inexpresivo.

Ante esa respuesta, el rey se quedo muy sorprendido, no sabía ni que decir, pero era algo lógico, ya que, cuantas personas te dicen que absorbas una espada de un misterioso mundo y lo hagas tu derecho divino.

El rey sin saberlo, había puesto una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro cuando Kuromi había dicho aquellas palabras, lo que sorprendió a todo el mundo.

\- Como esperas que haga eso, acaso debo de romperla o algo así, además, no se supone que no tiene mito, leyenda y menos un nombre, como esperas que lo vuelva un derecho divino - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa oráculo frente a él.

\- Debido a que no tiene un nombre o una leyenda, así que, usted ponga su mano sobre ella e inyecte su poder divino en ella, de esa manera, podrá unir su poder con el de la espada y se volverá su derecho divino - Dijo Kuromi al rey con un tono serió en su voz, lo que daba a entender que no bromeaba con los pasos para obtener el control de aquella espada.

Una vez todo el mundo entro, los demonios como lo eran Sherria y Kunou, estaban muy aterradas con el aura que había alrededor, debido a que ya había estado cerca de aquella espada, Yasaka estaba algo acostumbrada y en el caso de Kuromi, como pasaba todos los días estudiando la espada, era quien más tiempo pasaba con la espada sin nombre ni leyenda y no le afectaba fácilmente el poder de la espada.

Una vez que todos estaban dentro y en un área cercana pero no tanto como para ser victimas de la espada, Kuromi fue a su computadora para poder tomar los datos necesarios para permitirle al rey la unión de poderes con la espada de rojizo color.

\- Bien, liberare a la espada, una vez que eso pase, usted debe hacer lo que antes le dije - Dijo la Oráculo al rey, quien aún dudoso asintió al pedido de Kuromi.

Con Kunou, Sherria y Yasaka en su espalda, Kuromi libero a la espada de la capsula que la encerraba, entonces el aura que emitía en un inició era incluso más fuerte que antes.

El rey sintió más fuerte su instinto de pelea, la mirada clavada en aquella espada, era algo que no podía ignorar, su cuerpo cómo Campione estaba reaccionando como debía contra la amenaza divina.

El rey camino lentamente a donde estaba la espada, sin miedo o duda, avanzaba a un pasó constante, con la intención de tocar la espada, claro era que, en su interior sabía que buscaba obtener la victoria y obtener un nuevo derecho divino, era el hijo de un idiota, por lo que, era natural en su ser, pero en ese punto, ya no podía hacer nada, únicamente seguir con su deseo original de poder avanzar y batallar, obtener la victoria y luchar nuevamente, pues ese era su instinto como Campione, como un rey asesino de dioses.

Entonces llegó a donde se encontraba la espada.

Entonces el rey, alzó su mano y toco el centro de aquella espada sin nombre o mito, entonces, con las palabras de Kuromi en su mente, decidió decir las palabras de hechizo que representaban al dios que había asesinado.

\- _"Yo soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes. En verdad, soy el que sostiene cada una de las victorias, No me importa quién me desafíe, ya sea hombre o demonio, puedo enfrentar a todos y cada uno de mis enemigos, Sin embargo, aplastaré a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino"_ \- El credo de la victoria perteneciente a Verethragna, con el cual incremento el poder divino de Godou y lo rodeo con un gran aura de color dorada.

Entonces la espada resonando con el poder divino de un asesino de dioses, libero un aura rojiza como la sangre, emitiendo una aterradora aura para los Youkais, pues era un diverso poder divino lo que empezaba a rodear el palacio.

Entonces, ambos poderes, el del rey y la de la espada se unían para ser solo uno, sincronizarse.

\- Que esta por suceder - Pregunto Yasaka a Kuromi con algo de temor.

\- No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo bueno - Dijo Kuromi algo preocupada por lo que el futuro pudiera traer.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN LA MENTE DE GODOU*-*-*-*-*_**

En un espacio oscuro, se encontraba el rey de Japón.

Kusanagi Godou se encontraba en ese mismo instante en un espacio más oscuro como que la noche misma, donde aparte de él, no había nada más, eso era algo que no lograba comprender, pues no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar... o siquiera donde estaba, únicamente estaba seguro que ya no se encontraba en el castillo de la reina Yasaka.

\- Quien esta ahí - Pregunto el rey mirando a alguna parte de esa increíble nada.

\- _No tengo nombre, ni una historia que decir, soy el todo que nace de la nada... una cosa que no debe de existir y existe... soy un objeto y soy un ser vivo... yo no se que soy, pero soy aquello que desconocen los demás_ \- Las palabras sonaban lejanas y cercanas a la vez, su tono era monótono, pero lleno de poder, algo que hacía emanar del cuerpo del rey un gran poder.

El rey busco por todas partes, de donde provenía aquella voz, entonces, un aura rojiza apareció en la oscuridad.

En ese brillo, estaba la espada con la cual había unido poderes.

\- _Rey... ahora mismo... nos encontramos en su mente... mi poder se sincroniza con el suyo -_ Sus palabras resonaban por todo el lugar, aquella espada miraba con su ojo al rey - _No poseo un nombre o un recuerdo... soy una espada que no existe... pero existo... no se que soy... pase a todo eso... usted desea usurparme y usarme como su derecho divino... ¿porque?_ \- Pregunto la espada divina al rey demonio.

\- Una batalla se acerca y quiero que te vuelvas mi poder - Dijo el rey con un tono serio, la espada no dijo nada - Debido a un futuro encuentro contra un dios hereje, voy a tener una larga batalla, pero al parecer, en esa batalla, su poder es algo necesarió, así que tendrás que convertirte en mi espada - Ante la retadora mirada del rey, la espada hablo.

- _De acuerdo_ \- Dijo la rojiza espada, sorprendiendo a Godou de gran manera.

\- En serio, así de fácil - Pregunto el rey a la espada divina.

\- _No tengo un usuario e hibernar ya no es de mi interés_ \- Dijo la espada al rey en un tono monótono y algo aburrido - _Además... un [Acero] como yo... solo sirve con un héroe que lo empuñe... pero yo no tengo un héroe...así que... rey... acepto ser su arma..._

Entonces una luz rodeo su cuerpo, y ambos poderes terminaban de unirse.

* * *

 ** _*-*-*-*-*EN AL CASTILLO*-*-*-*-*_**

 ** _[BRILLO][ILUMINAR][BRILLO]_**

Tras una gran unión de aura, en un brillante destello, la cual unía los colores rojos y dorado en uno solo.

Cuando aquel radiante brillo termino, había una sombra parada, de 1.80 metros de alto, obviamente era el rey y no había señal de la espada divina sin mito o leyenda, eso sorprendió a Kuromi, pues aún sentía el poder de la espada sin nombre.

Una vez la luz fue lo suficientemente tenue para ver mejor lo que pasaba, el rey estaba intacto, con una mirada algo cansada, posiblemente por usar una gran cantidad de poder magico en la unión de poderes divinos entre su cuerpo como Campione y la Espada sin Nombre, pero había un único cambió en el rey delante de ellos y eso venía de su brazo izquierdo.

Pues en su brazo izquierdo, desde el codo hasta los dedos, unas marcas rojas como la misma sangre brillaban intensamente, donde en la parte trasera de la mano del rey, estaba una marca con la forma de un circulo y una raya que pasaba en la mitad horizontal del circuló, que igualmente era de un rojo intento.

El rey quien estaba con una respiración algo agitada, miró a quienes estaban detrás de un campo que evitaba la entrada de energía divina en sus cuerpos.

\- Se encuentra bien, Rey Rakshasa - Pregunto Kuromi al gran y poderoso asesino de dioses.

-... Estoy algo cansado en realidad - Dijo Godou a Kuromi con una voz que casi parecía un susurro, pero con la suficiente intensidad para que los Youkais escucharan al rey.

\- Desea que le brindemos ayuda con magia curativa - Pregunto Sherria amablemente al rey, quien se sonrojo como Kuromi, mientras que Yasaka fue con un "Ara ara", entonces notando la mirada de los presentes, Sherria se sintió algo intimidada o más bien nerviosa - Pasa algo... acaso dije algo raro, indebido o acaso moleste a su majestad - Pregunto Sherria algo asustada, pues hablaba con un rey al fin y al cabo, entonces sus ojos se abrieron - Lo siento tanto, Oh gran rey, debí haberme arrodillado antes de hablar con usted y rogar su permiso de hablar, se que no calmara su furia, pero haré un ritual de Harakiri de ser necesarió, pero solo castigueme a mí, pase a su forma de ser, no tuve que haber pensado que hablarle al gran rey de manera tan formal, Oh Gran Rey, castigue a esta plebeya que hablo tan imprudentemente ante usted..

\- Alto, alto - Deteniendo el discurso tan largo como la noche posiblemente, Godou detuvo a Sherria quien miró al rey - Escucha, no me molesta que me hablan de manera natural, no me gusta ser tratado como la nobleza, en realidad, estoy muy agradecido de que me hablaras con tanta normalidad - Debido a las suaves y amables palabras del rey, Sherria estaba impresionada y algo avergonzada de ser adulada por un rey - No obstante - Pero con esas palabras, se puso algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera ser - La petición de hace un momento, debo de ser negada - Sherria se sorprendió al ver que las palabras de ofrecer ayuda con su magia fueron rechazadas.

\- Es posible que conozco mejores magos, pero en el campo de sanación, soy una de las mejores, puede confiar en que curare todo su malestar - Dijo firmemente Sherria, pero las miradas de los adultos no cambiaban, eso la preocupo un poco.

\- Sherria - Al ser nombrada por la niña capaz de ver el futuro, la joven youkai de rojiza cabellera volteo a ver a la joven y hermosa oráculo del reino, Kuromi - La razón por la cual, el rey Rakshasa ah rechazado tu oferta, no es porque crea que tu magia sea débil o que no seas una gran maga de curación - Sherria ahora estaba confundida por las palabras de Kuromi - La razón del rey para negarte el sanarlo, es porque el cuerpo de los Campiones son inmunes a la magia externa, Sherria.

\- Entonces no se puede usar magia en un Campione - Pregunto incrédula la joven youkai de cabello rojo como la fresa.

\- Claro que hay una forma - Dijo Kuromi con una sonrisa irónica en su infantil rostro, pero Sherria estaba muy curiosa - La única forma de usar la magia en un Rey Rakshasa es a través de una vía oral - Ante esas palabras, Sherria ladeo su cabeza, dando a entender, que no entendía a que se refería la hermosa oráculo con ello - Un beso, es la forma más sencilla de llamarla - Entonces la joven Youkai se sonrojo de gran manera.

La joven Youkai se sonrojo pues se imagino a ella, sentada en el regazo del rey, mientras compartía un dulce e inocente beso, entonces la joven tenía espirales en los ojos.

\- Yo... un beso... eso es... - No podía articular palabras correctamente, totalmente nerviosa de lo que podía suceder y no podía simplemente desobedecer la orden del rey - Oh rey, con tal de sanar su cuerpo, con tal de poder mostrar respeto, humildemente ofrezco mis labios a su voluntad, pero por favor, comprenda que incluso si toma mi cuerpo, mi corazón no sera tomado tan fácilmente - Dijo con gran seriedad en sus palabras la hermosa joven de rojo cabello como la fresa.

El rey estaba temporalmente congelado ante tan repentina aclaración, mientras que las mujeres estaban con una sonrisa algo burlona ante tal comentario y pensando "Es una niña, no tardara más de una semana en caer enamorada", la única sin entender algo era Kunou.

\- Pasando a otro tema - Hablando elegantemente, la reina de los Youkais, Yasaka, miró al rey, quien volteó a verla - Se que es algo tarde, pero deseo que podamos probar sus habilidades como rey demonio, incluso si no esta a la altura, tengo a una persona de confianza absoluta y es capaz de dar un buen duelo, le pido rey, que batalle contra esa persona y muestre que es capaz de conseguir la victoria contra la tormenta que se acerca a esta parte del mundo.

\- Considero que eso es verdad, incluso si he visto a un Rey Rakshasa y un Dios Hereje peleando, no estoy segura que usted sea, si muestra que es tan fuerte como para vencer, entonces lo apoyaremos con todo lo que tenemos - Dijo Kuromi al rey con un tono igual de serió que el de Yasaka.

El rey asintió, no era la 1ra vez que tenía que mostrar su fuerza para mostrar que merece obtener algo y derrotar a un dios, después de todo, no había pasado eso ya con Athena.

\- De acuerdo, cuando sera esa prueba - Pregunto el rey a las 2 demonios.

\- Debido a una misión, regresara en 5 días, hasta ese entonces, espere el duelo con paciencia oh gran rey - Dijo Yasaka al asesino de dioses.

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Godou tranquilamente.

* * *

Tras un rato, el cielo se había vuelto en oscuridad total, siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna llena y unos focos, pero debido a su cuerpo como Campione, el rey miraba todo con suma tranquilidad.

Caminando con cierta velocidad, había pasado cerca de 3 horas en el reino Youkai, por lo tanto, era una posibilidad o posiblemente un hecho ya comprobado, al cual temía por saber el resultado de la "platica" que le daría su hermana menor por la hora que llego.

Mirando a todas partes, su mirada se detuvo en un lugar.

Frente a sus ojos, una hermosa mujer, cuya belleza era mil veces más bella que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, un hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello blanco, el cual llegaba a la espalda, arreglado y con un brillo bajo la luna, una piel bronceada, que le quedaba muy bien, unos ojos negros como la noche misma, que harían a cualquier persona perderse en ellos, un rostro divino, más bello que la luna misma, inolvidable, algo que una persona no podría comparar jamas, una **divina** belleza, usaba un vestido algo ajustado de un color blanco con dorado, el cual resaltaba su cuerpo, un generoso busto que se notaba a simple vista, una delgada cadera pero era lo suficientemente estable para dar a luz, un trasero bien formado y que resaltaba, con una mirada algo perdida, estaba parada frente a una tienda sin nada que decir o hacer.

\- "Nadie... la nota" - Pensamientos del rey al ver como las personas ignoraban a aquella hermosa mujer, una mujer que superaba la belleza del cielo.

Entonces de la nada, los ojos negros como la obsidiana entrelazaron su mirada con los caramelos ojos del rey, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, cada uno únicamente miraba sus ojos, no pasaban a ver el cuerpo del otro, únicamente con los ojos ante la persona delante de uno mismo, como si el mundo desapareciera por completo y únicamente existieran ellos 2, sus miradas estaban fuertemente fijadas en la otra persona.

La hermosa y misteriosa mujer sonrió con cierta dulzura al ver al rey, quien estaba perdido en la aquella dama, sin saberlo, con una violenta, salvaje y al sádica sonrisa en cara.

Pero...

 _ **[CHOQUE][CRASH]**_

De la nada, el rey noto como su cuerpo se movió un poco, al parecer, alguien había chocado con él, entonces miró a un lado, observando a una persona y como algo se había roto, a su vez, sintió que su cuerpo se sentía algo húmedo, bajo su mirada a la camisa, encontró que estaba mojada, no sabía con que, entonces sus ojos pasaron a donde la hermosa mujer estaba presente hace un rato, notando que ya no estaba en ese lugar.

El rey tuvo muchas preguntas en su mente, ¿Quien era ella, porque nadie la notaba, porque le sonrió?, entre otras dudas, pero quitando su vista de aquel lugar, alzó su mano a la persona con quien choco.

\- Se encuentra bien - Pregunto preocupado el rey a la persona con quien choco.

\- Si, muchas gracias - Dijo la otra persona y por su tono de voz, al parecer era una mujer.

Tomando la mano del joven rey, la mujer se levanto y dejó a la vista del rey su persona.

Un largo cabello negro brillante, como una hermosa obsidiana, atado en una cola de caballo, de una blanca piel, algo pálida a decir verdad, de unos ojos marrones brillantes y llenos de inocencia, un rostro hermoso, una belleza inocente y pura como la de un hada, usaba una camisa blanca adornada que resaltaba su generoso busto, no tan grande como el de la dama que había visto antes o la de Yasaka, era un poco más grandes que las de Erika, una cintura delgada pero lo suficientemente anchas para dar a luz, una falda roja cubría el resplandor de las piernas de la dama.

La joven mujer miró al rey a los ojos apunto de agradecerle, pero algo pasó, algo la congelo.

\- Se encuentra bien - Pregunto el rey a la hermosa mujer delante de ella.

\- Eh, ah, si, muchísimas gracias - Dijo ella muy formalmente, extrañando al rey.

El rey no dijo nada, pero aquella dama estaba nerviosa, el rey no entendía porque, era la 1ra vez que se veían, pero parecía tener un nerviosismo ante Godou, no lograba entender porque.

\- Disculpe, ¿nos hemos visto antes? - Pregunto Godou a la hermosa mujer de negro cabello.

\- No, es la 1ra vez - Dijo rápidamente la hermosa dama con elegancia y muchos nervios.

\- Entonces porque parece tan nerviosa o asustada de mí - Pregunto el rey con una mirada algo seria, pues realmente le molestaba un poco, pero la dama se puso algo más asustada.

\- Lo siento en verdad, no era mi intención enojarlo, Oh Gran Rey Rakshasa, por favor, le ruego perdone esta lamentable vida que hozo de meterse en su camino - Con suma rapidez, la hermosa dama no solo se disculpo con el rey, sino también dio a entender a Godou porque le "temía".

\- Es usted una Hime-Miko de la **[Organización de la Redacción de la Verdadera Historia]** \- Pregunto Godou y notó como la mujer puso una amarga sonrisa, lo que indicaba algo entre la mujer y la organización - Bueno, si no desea decir nada, entonces creo que me retirare, creo que ya le quite mucho tiempo, lo siento por haberla tirado - Se disculpo el rey ante la mujer quien estaba aun nerviosa.

\- No se preocupe, no es nada - Dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces el rey continuó su camino a su hogar, mientras la hermosa dama caminaba a su hogar, aunque ligeramente volteando su cabeza, miró la espalda del rey.

\- "En serió sera él" - Se pregunto la hermosa dama mirando la espalda del rey.

* * *

En otra parte del Japón, en una cuidad de nombre Kouh.

en una sencilla casa de 2 pisos, se podía ver como entraba la hermosa Hime que había topado con el rey horas atrás, quien ya se había calmado un poco.

\- Estoy de regreso - Dijo dulcemente una vez entro en el hogar, para quitarse los zapatos y ponerse unas pantuflas que estaban en la puerta.

\- Bienvenida - Dijo una fémina voz delante de ella.

Una hermosa joven de la edad del rey, de un largo y lacio cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, de una tez blanca como el melocotón y unos orbes violetas brillantes, un lindo e inocente rostro, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, que dejaba resaltar su generoso busto, usaba un pequeño short negro que resaltaba su perfecto trasero, aunque estaba algo desalineada, se notaba una gran belleza.

\- Y tu hermana donde esta, Raynare - Pregunto la Hime a su 2da hija.

\- Ya sabes, con sus compañeros demonios en el club escolar, al parecer, hoy les llegaría una información muy importante, por lo que NO podía faltar hoy - Dijo con simpleza la hermosa joven a su madre - Aunque en realidad, Kalawarner me ha mandado un mensaje de que debo de ir a la organización para un reporte y posiblemente una misión, la verdad, no se exactamente sobre que tes - Dijo ella pensativa en ese mismo momento.

-... Ya veo - Dijo la hermosa mujer con una mirada seria - Si es algo muy importante o peligroso, informármelo, creo que la coincidencia de hoy es algo que no debo de ignorar - Dijo la hermosa mujer con un tonó serio.

\- Me alegro que pienses eso - Dijo una voz ajena a las 2 presentes, quienes voltearon a ver a la puerta, donde salió la voz masculina.

Un hombre de unos 25 años posiblemente, de un cabello negro alborotado y muy despeinado, de una tez morena clara y unos ojos que rasgados que parecían estar cerrados, usaba unos lentes y tenía una desalineada barba, como una sonrisa algo forzada en la comisura de sus labios, usaba un traje de negocios verde oscuro y una corbata negra y unos zapatos negros, la joven miko no tardo en reconocerlo.

\- Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos, Amakasu-san - Dijo la hermosa mujer al hombre en la puerta de la casa - Usualmente se toca antes de entrar a una casa ajena - Dijo ella con un tono más que sarcástico.

Amakasu Touma, un descendiente de los ninjas, quien es el miembro No. 1 en la organización que controla la magia de Japón, a su vez, un conocido del rey.

\- En verdad ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Himejima Shuri-san - Dijo Amakasu con su forzada sonrisa - Además, creo que sigo fuera de la casa, estoy detrás de la puerta al fin y al cabo - Respondió con calma el descendiente de los ninjas a la Hime-Miko.

\- Entonces, que trae a uno de los mejores miembros de la organización en mi hogar - Pregunto Shuri al ninja de una manera seria en su cara.

\- Vera, se nos ha sido informado de que, usted obtuvo contacto con el [Rey Rakshasa], por lo tanto, podría no ser una coincidencia y usted pueda ayudar al rey con el problema que se acerca - Dijo el ninja a la hermosa dama, quien se tenso por un instante - Si usted cree que es mera coincidencia, entonces no venga, pero dentro de 2 días, se hará una reunión en la organización, si deseas venir es tu decisión, también si te niegas, esto es una invitación, nada más, ya que, desde hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de ser una Hime-Miko.

Entonces, como fama al nombre, con el pasar de un aire, el cuerpo del ninja desapareció, dejando a Shuri con un mal sabor de boca.

\- Que harás - Pregunto la 2da hija de la hermosa Miko a su madre.

-... Tengo que pensarlo - Dijo Shuri mirando la puerta abierta - "El encuentro de una sacerdotisa y un rey... ¿de verdad puede ser pura coincidencia?" - Se preguntaba la hermosa ex-miko con duda en sus pensamientos.

* * *

En una academia en la misma cuidad, en lo que parecía un tipo de salón abandonado de la escuela, que estaba bastante deteriorado desde afuera, pero en un salón, no era el caso.

Dentro, había 8 "personas".

Sentadas en unas sillas elegantes, 2 jovenes de la misma edad.

Una era una joven de un hermoso cabello rojo carmesí, largo y lacio aunque al final es algo ondulado, unos cuantos mechones que protegían su frente y una antenita que salía de su cabeza, una piel blanca y tersa a la vista, de unos ojos azul-verde aguamarina, de un hermoso rostro que competía con la belleza italiana Erica, usaba una tipo de uniforme, con una camisa blanca con rayas horizontales negras de maga larga, debajo de un chaleco negro con botones dorados, que dejaba y resaltaba el área del busto, del cual, la joven resaltaba más que Erika, una falda roja vino con unas lineas negras y unas medias blancas que casi se volvían una con las blancas piernas de la joven, pero aquella joven liberaba un enorme poder demoníaco.

A su lado, una joven de cabello negro corto que no superaba el cuello, una blanca piel, algo pálida, unos ojos negros como el ónix, un rostro monótono y algo inexpresivo, quien portaba un encanto frío pero encantador, usando el mismo uniforme, aquella joven no portaba un cuerpo tan voluptuoso como el de su compañera, en realidad era un cuerpo parecido al de la caballero de platinos cabellos compañera de Erika.

Detrás de la joven de cabellos carmesí, una joven de un cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo, de una tez blanco algo pálida, de unos violetas orbes que brillaban con un tono rojizo, de un hermoso y algo travieso rostro, con una sonrisa difícil de entender, aquella joven que usaba el mismo uniforme que todos los presentes, tenía un cuerpo que se comparaba con el de la joven de carmesí cabello.

A su derecha una joven de pequeña complexión, de un corto cabello blanco y de una blanca piel como la nieve, de unos dorados orbes, un rostro monótono e inexpresivo, que a su vez, estaba con aire de seriedad que le daba un toque de encanto a la joven niña, quien usaba el mismo uniforme, aunque parecía ser una joven de 1er años de secundaria.

La última persona en la espalda de la dama de rojizo cabello era un apuesto bishounen rubio, de una blanca piel y unos azules ojos como el cielo mismo, de un noble y fino rostro, aunque personas como Doni eran más apuestas, él se podía defender, usaba una camisa blanca con lineas negras horizontales debajo de una chamarra negra con lineas de oro y un collar de listón negro, además de un pantalón negro de vestir, esa persona estaba parada como un caballero frente a una reina.

Detrás de la joven de cabello negro, estaba una hermosa dama de cabello negro largo que llegaba al final de la espalda, de una blanca piel y unos hermosos orbes azules que eran notorios detrás de sus gafas azules, de un maduro rostro algo monótono que le daba un encanto maduro, usaba el uniforme femenino que resaltaba un cuerpo que competía con las bellezas carmesí y la joven de cola de caballo.

Luego estaba una hermosa joven de cabello negro largo que llegaba a los muslos, una pálida piel muy hermosa que brillaba con la ligera luz, de unos rojos ojos algo vacíos pero muy brillantes y exóticos, de un rostro monótono y algo sádico en realidad, usando una camisa blanca debajo de una chamarra blanca con botones dorados, además de llevar un short azul y unas medias negras como unos zapatos de tacón corto, en su cintura, estaba atada una funda de una katana, además de que, aquel traje resaltaba el esbelto cuerpo en crecimiento de la joven, que si bien no se comparaba con el de las otras, no estaba mal para nada.

La última persona era un joven de cabello rojo, fuego el cual estaba peinado tapando uno de sus ojos, los cuales eran de un azul intenso, una tez ligeramente morena, un rostro salvaje y calmado, con un encanto salvaje que competía con el del rey de Japón, usaba una camisa camisa blanca debajo de chaleco corto sin mangas, y un pantalón rojo unido por un hilo, unos zapatos negros y con un collar de luna creciente y un collar.

\- Estas diciendo que algo muy grande pasara en Kouh - Pregunto la joven de cabello carmesí a lo que parecía un pequeño circulo magico, el cual solo daba audio y no imagen.

\- Así es - Dijo la voz del círculo a la joven de carmesí cabello - Aún no sabemos con especificación que es, pero sea lo que sea, es muy peligroso, por eso mismo, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, como una orden directa del rey demonio Asmodeus, deberán de estar pendientes e informar cualquier cosa lo más pronto posible, para que uno de los Maos vaya a la tierra y se encargue de tal problema - Dijo la voz refiriéndose a las 2 jovenes sentadas en sillas.

\- Entendido - Dijo la joven de cabello negro, de nombre Sona.

\- Si sabemos algo, se lo mandaremos de inmediato - Dijo la joven de carmesí cabello, de nombre Rias.

\- Bien, eso es todo - Dijo la voz para luego desaparecer.

-... ¿Que piensan? - Pregunto Sona a sus siervos.

\- Algo no me huele bien - Dijo el pelirrojo del grupo Sitri a su maestra - Podría revisar con un conocido para ver si sabe algo, pero no tengo nada confirmado.

\- Okey, tienes toda libertad de intentarlo Iori, entonces que piensan ustedes, Nobume, Tsubaki - Pregunto Sona a sus 2 siervas.

\- No lo sé - Dijo Tsubaki bastante preocupada.

-... No sé quien pueda saberlo, pero sea lo que sea, sera algo que dudo podamos manejar solos - Dijo la joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos de nombre Imai Nobume.

\- Podría preguntarle a mi madre sobre eso - Dijo la joven de cola de caballo a espaldas de Rias - Como Hime-Miko que fue, puede que sepa algo sobre esto, aunque no es muy claro para mí - Dijo la joven con algo de ánimos.

\- Creo que esta ben eso Akeno, pero aún quedan muchas dudas que resolver - Dijo Rias, entonces miró a sus 2 siervos - Koneko, Yuuto, sé que es pedir mucho, pero en sus trabajos, quiero que inspeccionen la zona y vean si no ven nada fuera de lugar.

\- Hai - Dijo la joven peli blanca de nombre Koneko Toujo.

\- Déjemelo a mí Buchou - Dijo el joven rubio bishounen de nombre Kiba Yuuto.

\- Bien, creo que con esto podemos retirarnos - Dijo Rias a Sona quien asintió a las palabras de su amiga y rival.

* * *

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en una iglesia en las cercanías de Kouh, un inmenso poder se desataba dentro de aquella iglesia, un inmenso y maligno poder divino.

Entrado en aquella iglesia, la hermosa mujer que el rey había visto en la mañana, quien caminaba de una manera lenta y calmada, sin ni una sola preocupación en su cabeza.

\- Parece que te estas divirtiendo - Dijo la hermosa dama con un tonó divino, incapaz de ser olvidada una vez que es escuchada, pero se refería a quien estaba sentado en el centro de aquella iglesia.

\- Pues así es - Dijo la persona que se encontraba en el centro de aquella iglesia.

Un apuesto hombre de cabello rubio como la arena, de una tez morena como la canela, de unos ojos azules claros, como el agua cristalina de un oasis, un serio pero noble rostro muy apuesto, pero con una sonrisa bastante horripilante, no llevaba una camisa y mostraba su bien formado cuerpo, con diversos tatuajes, tampoco llevaba un pantalón, pero debido a que llevaba una manda, no se observaba mucho, en su cara tenía una cantidad de tatuajes negros, pero lo más llamativo de aquel joven era sin duda, la gran cantidad de mujeres tiradas con ojos en blanco con saliva saliendo de sus bocas con una expresión de placer, desnudas y con una sustancia transparentes en partes de su cuerpo o saliendo de su área intima.

\- Sabes, estoy dudando de si mostrarte a quien debes de serle fiel - Dijo la hermosa dama a quien era su esposo, pero el mismo, miro con ironía y su horrible sonrisa a su esposa.

\- Lo dice quien tuvo un hijo bastardo con el hermano de su esposo y su mismo hermano, eres suertuda de que te permita vivir Neftis - Dijo el dios a su esposa.

\- Suertuda, por favor, sin mi y mis ideas, como habrías podido venir al mundo humano, no olvides esto, "cariño", las diosas madres tierras, somos el boleto de victoria o derrota de los dioses o Campiones, piénsalo muy bien si crees que sin mi, puedes derrotar al rey demonio que venció al rey demonio que derroto a Osiris, así que, no te pases de listo, Seth - Dijo la diosa a su esposo con un tonó de advertencia, pero no parecía gustarle aquella respuesta a su esposo - Además, te quejas de Anubis, pero no es mi culpa, si alguien usara bien su arma, no hubiera tenido que buscar a otra persona.

\- Neftis cállate, no me obligues a lastimarte - Advirtió el dios varón a la diosa - Te dejo venir porque eres necesaria, pero no creas que no sé que viniste para vengar a tu amante y de pasó, buscar a otro hombre para que te consuele - Dijo Seth muy enojado.

\- No crees que te consideras mucho al decir algo como eso, eres realmente patético, Seth - Dijo Neftis a su esposo, quien no tolero más.

\- Entonces, que así sea - Dijo el dios liberando su poder divino.

La diosa al ver eso, libero su poder divino junto con su esposo, liberando ambos una gran cantidad de poder divino.

* * *

Mientras que en el bario Nezu, el rey demonio de Japón se encontraba sentado en dogeza con la cabeza abajo, mientras escuchaba a su hermana regañarlo de manera muy fuerte.

* * *

En las tierras de Egipto, en el reino de la Inmortalidad, hogar de los dioses, en la entrada del inframundo.

\- Entonces, alguien uso el poder de Anubis para abrir un pasaje a otro mundo - Pregunto una voz llena de poder que no estaba presente.

\- Al parecer, alguien engaño a Anubis conque era yo y lo ayudo a abrir la puerta al mundo terrenal, además de que 2 fueron los que salieron - La voz de la diosa de la sabiduría, Isis, respondió a las preguntas de la voz - Neftis y Seth, son los únicos capaces de hacer algo como eso.

\- Que piensan hacer esos 2 idiotas - Preguntaba la voz llena de poder.

\- ... Que dedo de hacer, padre - Pregunto la diosa a la voz.

\- Eso es algo que solo tu puedes decidir, hija mia - Dijo la voz.

La diosa miró la entrada al mundo terrenal.

* * *

En lo más alto del cielo, 3 sombras y aquel joven adulto de nombre Raphael.

\- Entonces, para que nos has mandado a llamar - Pregunto una de las sombras, quien tenía una voz llena de poder, aunque algo sumisa.

\- Al parecer, ha llegado una forma de entrar en paz con la facción de los demonios - Ante esas palabras, los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- De que se trata - Pregunto nuevamente aquella voz.

\- En Kouh, hogar de las 2 hermanas de 2 de los grandes Maos viven, al parecer un problemático enemigo ha aparecido - Ante esas palabras, los ojos de la voz se puso algo nervioso, pero decidido a escuchar con todo, con su mano, dio la orden de que continuara con aquellas palabras - Un **[Dios Hereje]** \- Los ojos de los 3 se abrieron con sorpresa y... miedo.

\- Eso es más que problemático, entiendes de lo que hablas sobre eso, un dios hereje no es algo con lo que podamos lidiar fácilmente - Dijo una fémina y alarmada voz.

\- Lo sé, pero debe de haber una forma de usar esto para encontrar la paz entre las 3 facciones - Dijo Raphael a sus superiores.

Las 4 personas se quedaron pensando en lo que podrían hacer para aquel acontecimiento que pasaría en las tierras del sol naciente.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto llegamos al final del 2do capítulo.**_

 ** _Y tal y como vieron, Godou obtuvo una misteriosa espada que contara como su 2da divinidad, pero no lo malentiendan, Godou aun conservara la espada azabache nacida de la cola de Yamanata no Orochi, a su vez, ya vimos a otros personajes del fic y al verdadero enemigo de la serie._**

 ** _Como vieron, el enemigo a vencer no es Anubis, sino el esposo y hermano de Neftis e hijo de Ra, Seth, quien busca derrotar al rey demonio que "derroto" al marques Voban._**

 ** _Como vieron en el fic, cambie un poco el grupo de Sona, quien tiene como [Torre] a Iori Yagami de King of Fighter y como [Caballo] a Imai Nobume, pero como siempre, Tsubaki Shinra es la [Reina] de Sona y Sona el [Rey], además de eso, no hubo otro cambio._**

 ** _Sobre el personaje contra el cual el rey Kusanagi peleara para ver si es quien derrotara a Seth, es un misterio, pero en el próximo capítulo aparecerá, posiblemente también sera cuando una de las 2 hermanas de un mao conocerán al rey demonio._**

 ** _Sin más que decir..._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego..._**

 ** _Dejen un Review._**


End file.
